1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile antenna device, and more particularly to an improved automobile antenna device in which broadcasted waves received by the automobile body is efficiently detected so that the various kinds of receivers equipped with the automobile can be supplied the detected signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to receive the various kinds of broadcasted waves, that is, the broadcasted communicating waves of radio, television, telephone, etc., with high accuracy, the automobile requires to equip an antenna device, and it is also important to install the antenna device for transmission and reception of citizen's band wave between the automobile and the other station. It has been understood that the antenna device takes an important role among communicating functions which will be standardly equipped with the automobile in the future.
A pole antenna is well known for the general automobile antenna device in the prior art, and the antenna projected from the automobile body is of preferable capability in its receiving characteristics.
In the practical use, however, the pole antenna mentioned above has problems of damage by snap, bend, or the like, mischief and theft, cause of wind noise, etc. and it has been requested to solve such kind of problems somehow.
Specifically, in the recent years, the frequency band of broadcasted waves or the communicating waves to be received in the automobile is widened, and there requires many antennas to be installed in accordance with the respective frequency bands. Furthermore, the appearance of the automobile is ruined by such many antennas, and the mutual electric interference among the many antennas lowers their receiving capability.